Mimi
- Forms ▾= - Human ▾= - Ages ▾= - 10= - 11= - Young Adult= }} }} - Devil ▾= - Ages ▾= - 10= - 11= - Adult= }} }} }} - Outfits ▾= - Straitjacket= - Bikini= - Seifuku= - ▾= - PJ's= - Magician= - Maid= - Towel= }} }} }} | caption = Mimi | name = Mimi Her | origin = | sex = Female | age = 9 (till GTFO flashback) 10 (birthday in GTFO flashback) 11 (birthday in GTFO) 11 (current) 19 (AB) | species = Transhuman (formerly) 1/2 Devil 1/2 Transhuman | status = Alive | eyes = Red | hair = Black | relatives = | friends = Jeff the Spider, Grim Jr., Raven, Chi, Irwin, Hoss Delgado, The Lava Monster, Courage (pet) | enemies = HIM, Mina Harper, Minimandy, Mandy, The Lava Monster (former), Skulker | occupation = Princess of Hell | residence = Megaville (former) HIM's Home, Land of Tainted Souls (former) Castle of Grim, Underworld}} Mimi Her is one of the main characters in Grim Tales. She became a main character since chapter 5, and even has her own chapter called: Grim Tales: What About Mimi. She is the daughter of HIM and Blossom, but was first raised by Blossom and possibly DexterFurther Orientation: Birthday, Grim Tales, although not everything about her past is clear yet. Original Bio Daughter of "Him", Townsville's most vile evil of all evil. Not much is known about Her. She is what you might call a "devilchild", possessing the powers of all that is evil. Her doesn't speak, not that she's a mute. She communicates through a kind of eye contact or staring and by looking at her straight in the eye you will completely understand what she's telling you. It is a rather bizarre kind of communication because it is neither telepathy nor psionic. '' ''Her gains her power from the seven deadly sins, for example: by spreading just a little pinch of Hate, Anger can go a long, long, long way. And as long as the world is engulfed in Lust, Greed, Vanity and all other sins Her as well as her father Him would grow stronger each day. And when the time comes Him would have enough strength to take over the whole kingdom of the Underworld and proclaim his daughter as the next ruler of the Underworld and not by some fun-loving , boneheaded, adventurous, mama’s-boy-type crybaby. One question still remains concerning the mysterious devilchild, if Him is the father, then who is the mother? Grim Tales History Before Mimi became a devil, she was a human. She is the daughter of Blossom and HIM through an unholy conceiving. In Mimi's first years she was raised by Dexter and Blossom, although Blossom had her job as superhero, and rarely was home, but that didn't stop Mimi from loving her. At a young age, Mimi had shown the ability to predict crimes by super powered individuals, a power that was later used by the government to alert superheroes when there was trouble. Her powers were boosted by a machine called The Nephilim. Because of sitting in the Nephilim all day, her legs weakened and she had to be put in wheelchair. One day General Specific visited Dexter to talk about Mimi's powers, uttering his concerns about Mimi's Father. After this discussion Jeff appeared and put Mimi back in her wheelchair to celebrate her birthday. However Mimi kept crying, calling for her mother while Dexter and Jeff tried to tell her she is on a mission and can't come. When Raven appeared, in the form of a bunny, she tells Mimi to stop whining and that she has to grow up. Mimi did stop crying but was still upset. Jeff told Raven, she might be a bit harsh and to make it up Raven sung a bad version of "Happy Birthday" which Dexter proclaimed was terrible. The song didn't sooth Mimi either, who used her psychokinesis to lift up her pie and crashed it on Raven, to which she reacted by firing back with an apple pie, starting a food fight. In the aftermath of this food fight, Raven left angry, only wanting to take a shower, when Jeff required one last favor of Raven. Although she thought she was done giving favor, she pleased the arachnid and gave Mimi a bath, much to her own dislike. She quickly became annoyed and wanted it to be over, as soon as possible. On her way out of the bathroom, she slipped on a bar of soap and fell, luckily Mimi used her telekinetic powers to keep her from hitting the ground. As thanks Raven promised her that she would get her a gift for her next birthday and asked what she wanted. Mimi indicated she wanted a chakra gem for her birthday, by pointing at Raven's one. Raven tried to explain why she wore the gem but this didn't seem to sink it with Mimi, so Raven promised her a charka gem and asked Mimi to put her down. Mimi did so by letting her fall into the bathtub and started to playfully splash her. In the aftermath of the war in Megaville, Mimi was all alone in the wreckage. Luckily Jeff soon found her and told it wasn't safe. His comment was real to be true mere moments later as The Lava Monster ascended from the ground and tried to grab Mimi. His attempt was thwarted by Raven, Irwin and Hoss Delgado who jumped in to save them. In mid-battle with the monster, HIM arrived, slashing Raven's back and shortly after breaking Irwin's neck. Mimi was lifted up by the Lava Monster on a rock pillar but before he could lay hands on Mimi, Raven damaged his eye by hitting him with a meteor. After being ridiculed by HIM, after he mistook Raven for Mimi's mother, he was killed by Blossom who had just arrived. While Blossom kept Mimi safe, Raven gave Jeff a necklace for Mimi as present. Although it wasn't a chakra gem, this was the best she could find. Jeff asked Raven to not do stupid things but it was time for the last resort plan. After Hoss glared at Raven, they started their plan to kill HIM with a nuclear bomb. As Hoss held the devil in a headlock, Raven immobilized his claws and teleported the three of them away and the bomb exploded somewhere far away while Blossom hugged Mimi. Their sacrifice was in vain however as HIM survived, returning to the ruins of Megaville in his Speed Demon Form. After forcing Mimi to kill her own mother, he chopped off her hands, replaced with claws and infused her with the Devil Essence. Further Orientation In GTFO Mimi was seen fighting Mina by chasing her and hurting her with a steak and a mallet. In retalliation, Mina turned into a demonic wolf and tried to attack Mimi. The devil however blocked her attack by shoving garlic bread in her mouth and while Mina was recovering from this move, Mimi started throwing with real estate. Mina managed to survive this attack barely by taken on the form of Mist but when she came from under the rubble, Mimi was waiting on her with a vacuum cleaner. Spilling no time, Mimi sucked Mina up, shook her around and threw her on the ground. Ready to deal the finishing blow, Mimi used the a sale sign to strike Mina, who had turned in a bat and tried to stop her. She was only stopped by Vlad the Count in his demon bat form as he claimed the battle was over. HIM taking note of their surrender, asked Mimi to stop, as she is ready to pick a fight with the count, ready to hit him with a car. HIM talked to Vlad about an agreement about his castle being his due to their agreement but Vlad retaliated by stating he didn't "sign a contract". HIM rephrased his previous statement, revealing that Mina gambled away the castle. While the others talked Mimi keeled over in pain as she began turning back into human form. Luckily Mimi was able to turn back in time, covering up what she and Jeff were doing by revealing lewd photo's of herself on Facebook. This seemed to sooth HIM, but before they left Jeff instructed her to take the photos down and delete them or he would take away her Facebook. On their way back Jeff reminded HIM that today is Mimi's birthday, but the Underlord wasn't bother by this news and continued with his planning, sending Mimi to the infusion pit with Pyramid Head. Later, with the help of Hunson Abadeer, HIM allowed Jeff to throw a party. Jeff baked Mimi a cake and when going to her he spotted Mimi and The Lava Monster in the middle of a staring contest, the latest of many "battles" between the two. Jeff brought Mimi a birthday muffin and had a hard time stopping her from eating it until she blows out the candle. Muffins appeared to be her favorite food, yet HIM rarely allowed her to have one. But with the help of The Lava Monster, Jeff managed to tie her up as the Lava Monster provided decoration. With Mimi calmed down, Jeff placed a present for her on the table, the gift from Raven. Remembering who Raven was and what happened to her, Mimi got upset and quickly grabbed the present. Standing still with the present in her claws, the Lava Monster started wondering what she was doing. Jeff asked him to leave her alone, as Mimi thought about that last birthday. When Mimi opens the present, she finds a necklace with a coin pendant, instead of the Chakra Gem she was expected. Overwhelmed with emotion Mimi ripped the coin off the chain and burned it into her head like a chakra, moaning in pleasure from the pain. With her makeshift chakra in place HIM's contribution to the party began, with the arrival of numerous servants of HIM, acting like male strippers and dancing with Mimi. After the party ws over Mimi is seen getting ready for bed, Jeff tucking her in and reminding her to get some sleep as they have a long day the next day. Chapter 9 Flash Back Some time between her eleventh birthday and Demon Reaper Crisis Mimi and Jeff went to a concert held in the City of Aku. Wondering why Mimi wanted to see this concert, Jeff's question was quickly answered by DJ Stylbator announcing the underworld idol, Chi. Mimi looked amazed when the pop artists entered the stage. After the concert Mimi, was alone walking the streets of the city, and by mere coincidence, witnessed the Ghost Bounty Hunter Skulker holding an unconscious Chi while killing her guards. Skulker told her to scram off but Mimi wasn't planning on backing off. She quickly charged Skulker using only kitchen tools, something Skulker deemed as a joke before shocking her with his taser. According to Chi, Mimi bested the bounty hunter, while Chi herself was tied up. After beating him, Chi felt in the arms of Mimi. A more accurate depiction of the facts was given by Demongo, who stated that Mimi was no match for the bounty hunter and only managed to delay his leave long enough for Aku to show up. It was Aku who unleashed his wrath on the Ghost. According to Demongo, it was no love on first sight either, as Chi saw Mimi as a mere 'commoner' and refused to associate herself to her, leaving the young she-devil heartbroken. It was Aku who insisted that Chi got to know Mimi better as he was grateful for her intervention and because Mimi was the daughter of a close friend, HIM. Likely, due to being forced to interact with her and learning that Mimi was in fact of royality, their relationship evolved into a romantic one. From Down Below After the Demon Reaper was released in Halloween Town, HIM sent Mimi to Heaven to ambush the Redeemer and kidnap Minnie. She later appeared in the Realm of Flesh and Blood in human form where she met Grim Jr. and was saved from Billy Kincaid by Redeemer, who didn't recognize her because when Mimi was stripped from the Devil Essence, she's just an innocent human girl. Shortly after, they met her caretaker Jeff the spider and were taken to his home in the realm. Inside the house, The Redeemer told Junior the story of HIM and his daughter. Only moments later, HIM brought Minnie to the scene, caught the duo long enough off guard for Jeff to trap the Redeemer with his webbings. HIM quickly revealed himself and infused Mimi once more with the Devil Essence, which was disguised as the red scarf Jeff was wearing. While HIM was trying to bribe Junior in joining his cause, Mimi was keeping the Redeemer at bay, preventing him from interferring by hitting him with an steam iron, or using him as paintball practice target. When things went not as HIM hoped, he decided to leave. But Jeff had enough of HIM's games and freed the Redeemer, who made short work of HIM, and cut off the latter's claw. When HIM demanded Mimi to stop them, it was Jeff who stopped her, allowing the Redeemer to escape with Mimi. This further infurated HIM who promised Jeff that he would find enjoyment in torturing the traitor. As he lashed out to the arachnid however, it was Mimi who blocked the blow of the scythe. She further defied her father and threw the iron at his head before they took their leave to Limbo. Once there Jeff explained that Mimi acted only to protect him, he has been with her since she was born and he has been something of a father to her. At that time Clockwork arrived to take Junior back to Halloween Town, with HIM not far behind him. Though Junior wanted to stay to defend Jeff and Mimi, Clockwork insisted he came with him. Jeff adknowledged that HIM's wrath would horrible but ensured Junior that they would be fine. Junior said his farewells to Jeff and shared an intimate moment with Mimi. She ruined the moment by quite painfully pinching Junior's cheeks. What About Mimi? After Junior left Mimi and Jeff they were found by Him who made good out of his promises and decapitated Jeff, while he put Mimi in a straitjacket. Using Jeff's soul as blackmail, he sent Mimi out to retrieve Horror's Hand. He was even so 'merciful' to provide her with a map The only catch was, Horror's Hand was part Mandy's private collection, in Mandy's Vault in Castle of Grim. Not too long after Mimi was well on her way to breaking into the castle, scaling the outer walls where she was spotted via security camera's by Lord Pain. Pain quickly sent the castle into alert informing Mandy and rallying the defenses on her orders. Mimi got lost in the castle eventually finding Mandy's Vault currently guarded by Lord Pain, the Castle Guards, Minnie and Junior. Mimi easily dispatched the guards and Pain. Junior attempted to reason with Mimi and although they shared a intimate moment at first she then attacked him in a variety of ways ending with decapitating him, through a spinal rip. Minnie was offended by the way she treated her brother, attempted to threaten Mimi but she was interrupted mid rant with a iron to the face. The final straw drawn, Minnie attacked Mimi using Junior's body, drawing swords from the decapitated body and eventually used the body to ensnare Mimi as well as summon a pair of pincers to crush Mimi's waist. Though Mimi enjoyed the painful experience, she ended the fight by flipping the body over onto the siblings and using the tentacles to pin them down. Mimi soon met the vault's guard dog Cerberus, and the middle head attempting to eat her. Ufortunately for them they're no match for Mimi, who freed herself effortless, took out an eye of Scooby-Doo and used the dog to break in the vault. Trying to locate the item HIM desired, her attention was caught by a Tricycle, a heart desire of her but while she looked at the bike, she was ambushed by Mandroid and Billybot. Their attacks however didn't impress her in the slighest as she used Mandroid's attack to dispatch of Billybot before finishing off Mandroid. At that moment, Mandy arrived at the scene who thanks her for dealing with the robots but Mimi shall have to pay a price for her trespassing. Mandy is ready to add a new item to her collection: Mimi's head! The two engaged in brutal distance fight as Mandy drew a pistol and an uzi as Mimi used a slingshot, firing Angry Birds. In combat, they seemed to be dead even, Mandy even complimented Mimi on her fighting abilities, under different circumstances she may have saw fit to let her out of the castle with her life. Grim, Minnie and Junior came in with Mimi's map which revealed what Mimi came to steal, Grim showed Mandy the map. Deciding to give Mimi what she wanted Mandy exposed the demon hybrid to Horror's Hand. The Hand brought those present into Mimi's worst memory, the aftermath of the war in Megaville where one by one Mimi re-witnessed the death's of her friends and family at the hands of her father, culminating in being separated from her mother by HIM in his giant monster form. When illusion started to fade, Mimi released a glass shattering wail of despair that shattered all the display cases and further enraging Mandy. Mimi quickly attacked Pain, by throwing a fridge at him but the warrior was prepared this time, slicing the fridge in half with a single slash, threatenng Mimi that she would feel the wrath of Pain! Mandy stopped him and told him she would feel her wrath instead, activating the Pentagram Generators which sucked the Devil Essence out of Mimi and made it the newest display in the Vault. Junior was able to vouch for Mimi and stood his ground when facing Mandy's wrath. Impressed by the fact that her son showed his backbone and dared defying her, she decided to allow him keeping Mimi as a pet of some sort. But before he left, she made a clear warning: if Mimi would ever be found in the vault again, she would become a permanent addition. There while Junior was arguing with his Nergaling side and talking with Nergal Mimi hided underneath his bed and attacked him, apparently having gone feral, possibly because she was scared or still trying to get the hand for HIM. Junior realized that Mimi was doing this to try safe Jeff and promised her that he will save both her and Jeff. Unfortunately for Junior and his Nergaling, she wasn't not in any condition to listen reason and continues to attack. A while later Mimi was shown having calmed down, sleeping peacefully under Junior's bed. Unfortunately she hasn't been eating, despite Junior's stubborn efforts to feed her, and usually responding by biting him. Junior left her, to get food she would like but while he was gone, Mimi started hallucinate. In her hallucination, she saw Jeff on Junior's balcony, offering her a muffin. Hungry, she chased this fragment of her imagination which led her to one of the castle's horns, with Junior chasing her down. When reaching out to Jeff, she slipped and fell down, only to be caught by Junior, with the aid of a Nergal grappling hook. Unbeknownst to them, they had become teaching materials for Mandy who tried to teach Minniemandy a lesson about taking decisions and hesitations, by severing the line with a sniper rifle thus causing the pair to resume falling. Luckily Junior was able to grow a pair of wings to narrowly save Mimi in time. After bringing her back to his room Mimi finally woke up and attacked the boys once more, stopping only when she spotted the muffin Junior brought her. She grabs the muffin and crawls back under Junior's bed with the muffin in her mouth. Later on Junior taked Mimi for a Bath, initially expecting to have to wrestle her in, Mimi took to the task with gusto and almost can't get out of her clothes fast enough. She enjoyed the bath, playing sea monster with a toyboat. But when it came to getting her out of the bath, Junior found out that this would be the harder part of the bathtime. After a long struggle, he finally managed to get her out the bath and wrapped her in towels. Annoyed by the fact that her bath time was cut shorted, she kicked Junior in the bath as he explained to her, he brought her some new dresses to wear. Afterbirth About 7-8 years after "What About Mimi" Mimi has grown into a beautiful young she-devil and became a close friend of Junior. Junior used a camp fire to call her for help in looking for the Boogeyman's servant Empheles when Mimi pointed out Juniors younger siblings Manny and Daniela Phantom spying on them. She was witness to the sight of Empheles kidnapping Daniela but was unable to interfere at this point. According to Mimi's sources Empheles is a part of a thought to be extinct species of demon known as a Basilican (albeit a cyborg), created by Lucifer in his image before his paranoia led him to wipe them out. Mimi was able to pinpoint the location of Boogeyman's Castle castle and gave the location to Junior. Later Mimi arrived at the castle herself just in time to save the twins from a group of Demons with her wrecking ball. When Junior reaped the soul of the Boogeyman, it was she who opened a portal from which tentacles sprouted and grabbed his soul, pulling him to the Land of Tainted Souls. All this while carrying both of the twins (much to Daniela's displeasure) to their older siblings. She helped Junior to transport the souls of Boogeyman's victims as well as himself and Minnie to safety with one of her portals. Personality Even though Mimi is the daughter of the powerful Him (which is the villain everybody knows from the PowerPuff Girls), and that she has been brought up to one day succeed her father as the Underlord of the Land of the Tainted Souls, she despises her horrible powers and the very existence of the devil in her. She was shown to have the ability to show compassion, which she had demonstrated during first appearance'Comic Page:' Et Tu, Mimi, Grim Tales. Jeff has said that before her father ravaged her innocence when she was once very innocent and pure. It was said by Jeff that Mimi suppressed her human emotions in order to protect herself from the horrors that her father exposed her to'Comic Page:' Mimi and me, Grim Tales.She was shown to care for Raven as she was crying when she and Hoss sacrificed themselves'Comic Page:' Boom, Grim TalesComic Page: Real Estate Crash, Grim Tales: Further Orientation . For now, she's shown to be very calm, quiet, level-headed, and intelligent. She is very similar to Raven as they both hide/supress their emotions and are mysterious. She has been shown to enjoy things that kids her age would, like tricycles and she usually stick her tonque out to mock people.Comic Page: Escape, Grim Tales. She rarely loses her temper but when she does she becomes vicious, evident when she attacked Grim Jr. in her human form'Comic Page:' Get Over Here, Grim Tales. When angered, her eyebrows bursted into flames'Comic Page:' Axe No Questions, Grim TalesComic Page: Time to mix it up, Grim Tales. She might also be fearless in her demonic form, albeit because of all the things her Father has shown and done to her. This is evident when she climbed the castle wall (even though one wrong move and she'd fall to her death), her Father getting in her face, and her fight against Mandy. Mimi is also shown to be a Masochist, moaning in pleasure when she is hurt, either throught the deeds of others Comic Page: Ironing out the Kinks, Grim Tales or self-inflicting.Comic Page: Burning Mimi Softly, Grim Tales: Further Orientation She does, however, shown to have a soft spot and love for her long time caregiver Jeff- going so far as to retaliate against her father to protect him and to raid Mandy's treasure room for an artifact that she could trade it for Jeff's soul. Little did she know though, her father sent her there knowing that she wouldn't succeed and was merely to punish his daughter further'Comic Page:' Fridge Logic, Grim Tales. She also seems to like Chi a lot, since when she first met her, she knocked her to the ground excitingly while waving the tip of her tail'Comic Page:' Memoirs of a demon general,Grim TalesComic Page: ‪I Killed an Ewok to look this good, Grim Tales, keeps a picture of her and has her number on her phone. It's a possibility that Chi is her only friend who is of her age and really enjoys her company. Jeff also loves her company, being her nanny and having taken care of her for her entire life, but he is also much older than her. As for Grim Jr., who views her as a friend, she has not reciprocated the same sentiment. She fell in love the moment she laid eyes on Chi and was shown to get very angry when she saw Skulker trying to kidnap Chi, and immediately rushes to save her idol. Appearance As a devil, Mimi (much like her father) is red in color, and she has long, straight pulled back black hair and red eyes. Mimi's hands are replaced by crustacean-like claws, much like Him, and has a dinosaur like tail with spikes. Mimi has a gold colored, circular "chakra gem" burned onto her head, and small black horns on the sides of her head, just above her ears. Mimi's outfit is based on her father's original outfit, being a short red dress with a furry white trim around her collar, cuffs, and bottom of the dress, and a black belt. Her feet and legs are covered by long, black, thigh-high go-go boots. She wears a pink thong, as seen in promotional artwork.File:Mimi and Minnie.jpg As a human, Mimi was a young human girl with the same long, straight black hair and red eyes, but with bangs and tendrils. Before she was taken by her father, she wore a large pink bow in her hair, a long white dress with lace and similar black stiletto boots with tiny pink bows attached. She was also possibly paraplegic for she was confined to a wheelchair and had a hard time trying to call for her mother. Mimi also wore pink nail polish on her fingernails. In the present, she has her hands removed by Him and her forearms are covered up with bandages. She seems to wear the same long white dress from before, but the ribbon on her collar is now red instead of pink and her dress is tattered. She also wears white bandages on her feet. She wears normal pink panties under her dress. Age The youngest age in which we have seen Mimi was in GT:WHAM. On the day that HIM took Mimi with him, it was her tenth birthday, although not celebrated. In the flashback of GTFO she celebrated her tenth birthday, when she still was a human, along with Jeff and Dexter. After one year she celebrated her eleventh birthday, when she was turned into a devil already, in Hell. She celebrated it along with Jeff and The Lava Monster. Currently Mimi is still 11 years old. Powers and Abilities Even as a human, Mimi had certain abilities that marked her as a meta-being. When using one of these abilities, her hair started to raise, as well got charged with electricity. Once infused by the Devil Essence, she seemingly lost most of these abilities, yet gain several new ones that makes her a force to be reckonned with. As a human: *'Telekinesis': Mimi possessed telekinetic abilities, enabling her to lift objects with her mind. The extent of this ability remains unseen, but she was able to catch an adult woman, Raven when she fell'Comic Page:' Stop touching me, Grim Tales: Further Orientation. *'Telepathy': In Grim Tales: Further Orientation, Dexter told General Specific that Mimi is a high level telepath'Comic Page:' She watches the Watchmen, Grim Tales: Further Orientation. it remains unsure if her calling to her mother on the other side of the globe can be attributed to this ability or Blossom's Super Hearing. **'Precognition': Dexter also mentioned Mimi's extra-ordinary ability to predict future events from happening. This ability is however limited as it is only able to predict the actions taken by meta-beings. This ability was used by the US Government to predict crimes committed by super powered villains as she was able to predict the exact location and time of the crime'Comic Page:' She watches the Watchmen, Grim Tales: Further Orientation. As a Devil: *'Enhanced Strength': Mimi has shown to possess a superhuman strenght, able to lift objects, that are many heavier than she is, most notable, a house.Comic Page: Real Estate Crash, Grim Tales: Further Orientation *'Communication through Fire':(Non-Canon) In Grim Tales: Afterbirth, Junior was able to speak with a projection of her in the fire of his camp site.Comic Page:'Comic Page: Page 23, Grim Tales Afterbirth She is completely aware of the environment'Comic Page: Page 24, Grim Tales Afterbirth, and was able to use objects as she was able of educating Junior about the Basilican Race with the help of a book'Comic Page:'Comic Page: Page 30, Grim Tales Afterbirth *'Creature Summoning': She seemed to possess a limited ability of creature summoning as she was able to create Angry Bird out of thin air Comic Page:'Mimi plays chicken. *'Magic:She has shown several magical abilities: **Blade Geyser: When she slams her claws in the ground, she is able to sprout magically enhanced and engorged kitchen knifes from the ground, destroying everyone and everything that stands around her.Comic Page: Sharp Reflexes, Grim Tales **Flight: Just like her father, she has been to able to fly without the need of wings.Comic Page: Real Estate Crash, Grim Tales: Further Orientation *'Object Summoning': Mimi's most common ability is her ability to materialize anything she wants out of thin air. This varies from little objects, mostly household items, to even buildings. **'List of objects': ***'Ball Gag': Used against the Redeemer in Mother's Charm. ***'Book about Occult races':(Non-Canon) In Afterbirth (Pag 29-30), Mimi used a book to inform Junior about the Basilican Race. ***'Can of Sardines': While taking cover from Mandy's gun shots in Scythe to Meet You, she opened a can of sardines to gather strenght. ***'Can Opener': Among various other articles, she hid a can opener under her skirt, she used it to cut a whole in the vault that is exactly her size, in Who Needs Pockets? ***'Car Jack': When trapped in the mouth of Cerberus, she escaped him using a car jack before taking out an eye of the beast in Mimi and the Many Mouths. ***'Dental Floss': She taunted Lord Pain in Sharp Reflexes after disposing her of his army but when angered by Junior in Skull-Crushing Finale, accidently made her gums bleed. ***'Flashlight': Used to read the map given to her by HIM, used in Making Headway. ***'Flatiron with the initials STFU', an item she mostly uses to shut people up. Used in STFU. to silence the Redeemer and was latter used to silence Minnie in Sis is Pissed. ***'Hand Mirror': When Mandroid attacked her, she used a hand mirror to redirect the laser beams, in Frickin' Laserbeams. ***'Harpoon': Angered by Junior, she impaled him throught the abdomen, with a harpoon, in Get Over Here. ***'Garlic Bread': In Bread for Battle, she used Garlic Bread to stop Mina's Werewolf form as vampires are weak against garlic. ***'Kettle with the text 'FAG' ', used to whack the Redeemer senseless in STFU and threw it at HIM's face in Et tu Mimi? ***'KITT': In Underworld Welcomes Cautious Motorists, she almost hit The Count with KITT, the sentient car from Knightrider before her father called her to stand down. ***'Laptop': Summoned to delude her father in Pedobear likes this, Mimi showed him her Facebook profile while uploading lewd pictures of herself, comically soothing her father. (Non-Canon), She used her Laptop to use Googhoul and searching for Basilican sightings. ***'Mallet and Pikes': In her battle with Mina Harker, she used a mallet to strike the vampire girl in the face in GTFO. Later, after hitting Minnie with Junior's body, she used the mallet again and this time also pikes to impale the tentacles of the nergaling, trapping Minnie under Junior in The Hammerdown Protocol. ***'Meat Tenderizer': She stroke down Pain after provoking him in attack, almost killed him in Skull-Crushing Finale. ***'Mixer and Rolling Pin': When Skulker tried to kidnap Chi, Mimi interferred and tried attacking him armed with a mixer and a rolling pin in Time to Mix things up. This lead to skepticism of the bounty Hunter. ***'Mouthwater': After breaking in the Vault, she cleaned her mouth using Cool Mint Mouthwash, in No Vault of Her Own. ***'Paintball gun': She used to torture the Redeemer in Girl From The Well. ***'Real Estate': by far the biggest object, she have summoned to this day was a restidential house to crush Mina, in Real Estate Crash. ***'Refrigderator': After Mandy exposed her to Horror's Hand's influence, she threw a refrigerator at Pain who cut it in half. Summoned in Fridge Logic, thrown in Politely Fridgid. ***'Rope': In Taming the Hellhound, she made a lasso with a rope, in order to tame Cerberus. ***'Rubber Band': When she forced open Cerberus mouth, she took out one of the eyes with a rubber band, in Mimi and the Many Mouths. ***'Sale Sign': She almosted impaled Mina with a sale sign before the count interfered. This happened in Sign Language. ***'Skateboard': In her battle with Mandy, she used a skateboard as means of transportation (Eggcellence of Execution). ***'Slingshot': In Prose Before Hose, she drew a slingshot after being discovered by a gunwielding, in the pages that followed she used it to fire Angry Birds at Mandy. ***'Super Glue': Trying to fix her claw in A Dozen Lifeless Years, she used super glue to re-attact it to her wrist. ***'T-Bone Steak': She used a T-Bone Steak to block Mina's sight in GTFO, before striking her with a mallet. ***'Toaster': After she pulled Junior in, she beated him with a toaster. ***'Turtle Wax': Also in Underworld Welcomes Cautious Motorists, she is seen waxing the car with Turtle Wax. ***'Vacuum cleaner': To prevent Mina from escaping in her mist form, Mimi used a vacuum cleaner to trap her in Housekeeping. ***'Various articles': In Who Needs Pockets?, Mimi lifted her skirt, revealing an assortment of items: an 8-Ball, a butter knife, a cutter knife, a fork, an iPod, a pair of scissors and a Stapler. ***'Water Hose': After disposing of Billybot, Mimi destroyed Mandroid by impaling its head with a water hose and felling it with water, in Prose Before Hose. ***'Wrecking Ball': (Non-Canon) In Afterbirth (Page 60), Mimi used a wrecking ball to crush Boogeyman's minions and save Daniela and Manny Phantom. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Prowess': Mimi is an excellent fighter able to take on much bigger enemies then herself in battle and was even recognized to be a skilled fighter by Mandy'Comic Page:' Real Estate Crash, Grim Tales: Further OrientationComic Page: Scythe to Meet You, Grim Tales. Her figthting style basically consists of hitting her opponents with mostly random objects or throwing objects (mostly larger objects) to her opponent. She is also able to adapt quickly in battle, making her a force to be reckoned with. *'Pain Resistance': Due to constant exposure to torture by HIM Comic Page: Mimi and me, Grim TalesComic Page: Pedobear likes this, Grim Tales: Further OrientationComic Page: A picture says a thousand tears,Grim Tales, Mimi has a very high tolerance to pain to the point, she became a masochist, enjoying giving pain inflicted upon her'Comic Page:' Ironing out the Kinks, Grim TalesComic Page: Burning Mimi Softly, Grim Tales: Further Orientation. *'Portal Creation': (Non-Canon): A very powerful ability, only shown in Afterbirth, Mimi can open hellish portals against her enemies. From these red hellholes, she is able to summon tentacles with crustacean claws, similar to her own and ensnare her prey, teleporting it to a different realm, likely the Land of Tainted Souls.Comic Page: Page 63, Grim Tales Afterbirth *'Sonic Scream': Mimi has the ability to let out a sonic scream that can shatter glass in her direct vicinty'Comic Page:' Breaking, Down and Through, Grim Tales *'Teleportation': Mimi is able to teleport herself and others to other dimensions'Comic Page:' Escape, Grim TalesComic Page: Page 30, Grim Tales Afterbirth It is unknown if Mimi can use any powers of her parents; like Laser Vision, X-ray vision, invunerability, super speed, energy projection, and ice breath like Blossom or manipulating other people's minds and various other demonic powers like HIM. However Mimi has shown to do a sort of a sonic scream (loud enough to shatter glass or enough to warp metal.), or she is still able to use the telepathic/telekinesis power from when she was human. Family Trivia *Mimi doesn't speak the whole story. However, she spoke small sentences in her nightmare in the ruins as human, and is capable of screaming. *Mimi originally was supposed to be a Zoner, a being that can teleport, create hammerspace mini-dimensions and generally mess with spacetime itself. She would've looked up to Raven as she was a Zoner and a Telepath, but in the end she ended up being a Telepath instead.http://snafu-forums.com/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=56970#p5756874 *Mimi originally was going to be Bubbles' daughter.http://snafu-forums.com/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=56970#p5756874 *Mimi's power of summoning things from underneath her dress is a reference to Hitagi Senjougahara from the Monogatari series. *Mimi's human form resembles Olga Astronomonov. **Her hair style, clothes and demon stare makes her look like Enma Ai from Hell Girl. * Mimi's name could be based on "Me me" similar to her father's name, "Him". **In the early drawings of Mimi, Bleedman referred to her as simple HERhttp://bleedman.deviantart.com/art/What-s-with-Her-36868023, as she is a female version of HIM, Her became her surname in the comics'Comic Page:' Pedobear likes this, Grim Tales: Further Orientation. **Hunson Abadeer called her once HER in his conversation with HIM. * Mimi has her own Facebook profile, Mimi Her. * It's mentioned by Hunson Abadeer that Mimi killed her mother'Comic Page:' A picture says a thousand tears,Grim Tales. It was later confirmed by Chi who had a vision of Mimi killing Blossom.Comic Page: Chi's a weeaboo, Grim Tales * For, yet, unknown reasons Mimi can't make children. It is a possible side effect of the Nephilim, since it took away her ability to walk and to talk properly while she was under it's influence'Comic Page:' She watches the Watchmen, Grim Tales: Further Orientation. * Even with a proper bed to sleep in, Mimi will sleep under the bed.Comic Page: End to a long birthday, Grim Tales: Further OrientationComic Page: When in doubt go to war, Grim TalesThough the reason for this is unknown. * Mimi's current hairstyle is in honor of Raven, having no bangs and a chakra right on her forehead, just like Raven had. References }} Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Human Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:Princess Category:Main Character Category:Featured Category:Half-breed Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Transhuman Category:American Characters